1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program capable of displaying video information contained in a television broadcast signal and displaying a thumbnail image in parallel with a television image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some television receivers are capable of displaying thumbnails obtained by reducing the size of photographs captured through a digital camera or recorded or distributed images.
The thumbnail images of the photographs or the like are displayed in the order in which they were recorded, for example, in a specified display area of a television receiver.
When a thumbnail image being displayed is selected with a cursor or the like, the photograph being displayed as the thumbnail is enlarged to a degree while being displayed on the television screen.
The thumbnail images may be displayed in parallel with a broadcast image contained in a television broadcast signal or a playback image.
The thumbnail images are displayed with the same brightness as the brightness of the normal broadcast image or playback image.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-303743 discloses a technique for playing a recorded video image (content).
According to the technique, images corresponding to the playing position of the recorded content are displayed chronologically, so that when a desired thumbnail image is selected, the recorded content starts being played from the playing position corresponding to the selected thumbnail image.